skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Skylander's Wonderful life
It's a Skylander's Wonderful Life is a Christmas animation special by Black Rhino Ranger. This is the third Skylanders christmas special BRR made (The first is Skylanders Christmas and another is Skylanders Xmas Carol. This is also the 4th chapter of the Empty Vault Pentalogy. Story With the vault still empty of cash, Spyro is having problems with room temperatures, bills and electricity. He also didn't buy any presents. He wished he wasn't a Skylander anymore. Suddenly, a central bearded dragon named Beard Pierce appeared next to Spyro. If he shows Spyro what it's like if Spyro never was a Skylander, he'll grow wings and give Spyro a reward. In the reality where Spyro didn't become a Skylander, Kaos had already took over Skylands, enslaving all innocent beings. That's not all of it. Because of this, the Skylanders don't exist. But Spyro's friends do exist but have changed their ways. *Gill Grunt lost his mermaid girlfriend to a Troll Buffet *Trigger Happy is poor and homeless *Eruptor is banished to a frozen wasteland and is in desperate need for warm shelter. *Roller Brawl was been forced to marry Kaos *The Giants and the Swap Force who were Skylanders before were still missing. *Slam Bam and Terrafin had to keep fighting for their lives. *Worst of all, Master Eon was frozen and is a permanent prisoner of Kaos. *The only good thing about the change is that Star Strike never visited Skylands, and is happy to be on her planet. Beard Pierce finally gets his wings (which is really a jet pack) and says goodbye to Spyro. Spyro believed he was still trapped in the alternate reality until Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy and Eruptor came looking for him and want him back home. Beard Pierce did bring him back to his reality. Back home, a mysterious present was for Spyro. As he opened it, the lights were on again, there were presents under the tree and there was a table with tons of food. Spyro believed this was the reward Beard Pierce promised him. However, he was wrong but he did not know it. Beard Pierce was going to give him his own casino. However, a santa (who looks like a pony) walked by indicating she delivered the present.Beard Pierce decides to quit being a brony, but before spolingly revealed to be the devil. Characters *Spyro *Zook *Fryno *Warnado *Camo *Ignitor *Boomer *Trigger Happy *Hot Dog *Bumble Blast *Slam Bam *Chill *Smolderdash *Trigger Snappy *Gill Runt *Beard Pierce (BRR's OC character) *Kaos' Robots *Mabu slaves *Gill Grunt *Gill Grunt's Girlfriend (picture) *Sheriff of Nottingham (From Disney's Robin Hood; Alternate) *Olaf (From Disney's Frozen; Alternate) *Eruptor *Giant Spider (BRR's OC character) *Kaos (Alternate) *Roller Brawl (Alternate) *Tree Rex (Poster) *Wash Buckler (Poster) *Slam Bam (Alternate) *Terrafin (Alternate) *Chompy *Master Eon *Cyclops *Star Strike *Butterfly/Spider hybrid *Pop Fizz *Jet Vac *Shroomboom *Slobber Tooth *"Santa Claus" (Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Music *Spore Calm World Music *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Theme instrumental *Spore Peaceful Music *Skylanders Giants Glacier Gully Music *Santa Claus is Coming to town - Glee (Instrumental) *Viva Las Vegas - Elvis Presley *Skylanders Swap Force Main Menu Theme Trivia *This video is a parody of "It's a Wonderful Life" from 1946. **Although BRR said he didn't watch the official movie but he did watch the Tiny Toon Adventures and Eddsworld parodies. *Bumble Blast sticky drool is able to get stuck on the ice despite that it's not really a tongue. *Fourth Wall Moment: Spyro wonders why the animators couldn't draw at least one dollar on his hand. A giant pencil (the animator) drew a dollar on Spyro's hand. Spyro throws it away because it was counterfeiting. *Unlike most Skylanders animations, the title sequence doesn't appear as soon as the animation starts. *In the alternate world, Kaos rewrote the "Skylands; Population: 1 trillion" sign into a "Kaoslands; Population: 1 greatful king and 1 trillion slaves" *The soda was super caffeinated which made the overwhelmed Mabu want to work some more. *When Trig was homeless and poor, his money was taken away from the Sheriff of Nottingham from Disney's Robin Hood much like he did to Robin Hood in the official film. **While the sheriff was walking, Olaf the Snowman from Frozen can be seen. **Next to Trig, there is a Kaos Graffiti which said "OBEY". *When Slam Bam hits a chompie, the Wilhelm Scream can be heard. *The Present Spyro opened had Spike from My Little Pony's color scheme. *This is BRR's first successful attempt to add Master Eon to his animations. *Jet Vac's present was the Twilight Sparkle scepter from the Season 4 premire of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *The casino which Beard Pierce was going to give to Spyro had dollar signs replacing the "S". For instance, it said "$pyro". *Santa Claus is actually Pinkie Pie in a disguise. *When Beard Pierce quits being a brony, he says he prefers the "tiniest pets he could find". This is a reference to the Littlest Pet Shop. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies Category:Empty Money Vault Pentalogy